Hold me in your arms, forever
by AcountNotInUse
Summary: After getting dumped by Sora, Yamato does something he was always meant to do.  Chapter 2: It's christmas-but where is Taichi?
1. Hold me in your arms, forever

Yamato was sitting on the sofa at his house, trying to think of all the things that had happened to him during the past hour. "_Sora has dumped you" _a voice in his head kept on telling him "_Sora has dumped you"_ Taichi came over to sit next him, offering him a cup of hot chocolate. Yamato turned to him, as if to say "No thank you, I'm fine". Taichi left it on the table in front of him.

"So…" Taichi began, looking for the suitable words to say.

"Taichi…" Yamato said, sighing as he said so. "It's over. Sora and I it's, it's…"

There was a silence between the two, as Yamato tried hard to hold back his tears.

"Yamato," Taichi said. "It's all right. I'm your friend, we stick-up for each other and help each other. Feel free to cry"

"No," Yamato replied. "I don't need to cry over something like this. It was her choice, I have no reason to regret over anything"

"Yamato," Taichi said again. "I…I love the way you can stay so strong, no matter how hurt you are"

"_Did he just say love?" _The thought entered Yamato's head quickly. He quickly shook his head. "_No, he said he loved they way I can stay strong. There's no way he'd love me."_

"Yamato?" Taichi said. "Are you all right? You're shaking your head frantically!"

"Eh, what!" Yamato spluttered, going red. "Course I'm all right! Ahahaha!"

"_Fake laughs won't word on me" _Taichi thought. "_Still, glad to see he's forgotten about Sora already…which is strange_"

"Anways," Yamato said. "Let's drink some chocolate"

There was silence once again, as the two boys drank. During this however, they couldn't stop wanting to look at each other. Something didn't feel right.

"_This is probably the worst time to do this._" Taichi thought. "_But I hope Yamato won't hate me too much_"

"Taichi" Yamato said, leaning over. "You have chocolate around your mouth"

"_That was my excuse!"_ Taichi thought.

Taichi knew what was going to happen next. And there it came; Yamato leaned over and kissed Taichi on the lips. As the kiss finished, Yamato turned red, starting to wish he had never done that.

"It's all right" Taichi said. "To be honest, I had these feelings for you too. I, I…"

Yamato put a finger Taichi's lips.

"It's allright." Yamato said and his voice became soft. "You don't have to say anything I understand."

The two boys held each other for a moment, looking at each other. Kiss followed by kiss, the two boys embraced each other in each other's love.

"Hold me in your arms, forever"

…

It was midnight. Taichi and Yamato had fallen asleep in each other's arms, right on the sofa. As Taichi woke up, Yamato had woken up with him

"Yamato…" Taichi began. "If you liked me then why did you go out with Sora? "

Yamato's face turned red, as he was searching for the words to say.

"I-I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Taichi exclaimed.

"It's all right," Yamato said. "To be honest, I don't really know. It might have been that I wanted to know what love felt like, or that I wanted to try dating. But I can remember that when I first asked Sora out, my mind was once again blank and I didn't know what I was doing. Then when she dumped me, well my mind was blank again and I don't know why I felt so sad about it back then."

"Maybe it was because you felt the feeling of being dumped," Taichi said. "I can't explain why but even if you don't have real feelings for that person you can still experience some of the feelings you're meant to get"

"Or maybe I was using her as a substitute for you" Yamato said. Taichi showed an annoyed face. "Well, not really, I just…"

"Doesn't matter" Taichi said. "I'm just glad we expressed our feelings for each other"

"True" Yamato replied, smiling.

"Umm," Taichi began "Shouldn't we be sleeping in a bed?"

"Yeah, good point" Yamato said. This time Taichi smiled.


	2. Taichi, where are you?

Yamato looked out of the window. He saw the snowy winter day.

"Taichi," Yamato said out loud. "Where are you?"

It had been a long day for both boys. Early in the morning they had to wake up to buy Christmas presents, but they had to go separately. Afterwards Yamato went to band practise; Taichi went sledging with Hikari. They had promised to spend the last hours of Christmas Eve together, but now Taichi was nowhere to be found.

Yamato thought back-had he done anything wrong? A sudden memory entered his mind of the morning.

...

"Yamato," Taichi said. "Look, I have something to tell you. It's about Sora."

"Go on..." Yamato said, wondering what on earth she had to say to him after she dumped him.

"Sora told me yesterday she's sorry for dumping you, and..." Taichi said slowly.

"And what?" Yamato asked.

"Well," Taichi began, "She wants you to go back to dating her."

Yamato let out a small laugh

"And why are you telling me this?" he asked. "I thought after she dumped me, we've already cleared the fact that we are no longer a couple."

"Actually," Taichi said, "We didn't. We only told each other..."

"Oh," Yamato said. "Well can't I just tell her that it's over?"

"But then she'll be wondering who took you and everything," said Taichi. "We need to clear a reason with her, otherwise she'll just be hurt,"

"Then let's just go straight to the point and tell her I'm gay." Yamato said.

"I thought of that too," Taichi said. "But remember that rampage she went on about going against gay people?"

"Oh yeah..." Yamato said. "But even so she wouldn't do anything bad to us-I think she's quite nice she won't expose us or try to break up or whatever."

"But, it would just hurt her, would it?" Taichi replied. "Imagine her thinking the guy she once loved was gay."

"So you're just worried it might hurt her," Yamato said. "That's all..."

Taichi let out a sigh. "Yeah" he said.

Yamato tilted his face down, letting his hair cover his eyes.

"_Don't tell me that this means Taichi cares more about Sora than me..._" he thought.

"But Sora is our friend, so I do really care about her." Taichi said.

Yamato didn't reply. He just stood there, speechless; he knew that Taichi meant this from a friend's point of view, but he still thought negative. "I _have been dumped once maybe I'll be dumped again._" Yamato thought.

"Yamato?" Taichi asked. "Are you all right?"

"Taichi," Yamato said, his voice going quieter. "Just...leave me alone."

"Yamato?" Taichi asked again. "What's wrong?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yamato shouted. "Please, I need to think about something."

Taichi let out a sigh. "All right then."

He turned around and was about to leave the room, when he said: "Meet me back here before dawn." With that he left, leaving Yamato to his thoughts.

...

"_Please" _Yamato thought. "_Don't let this be the end, don't let this be_-"

His thoughts were interrupted buy the sound of his mobile phone ringing.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Ah, Yamato" a familiar voice said. "This is Hikari speaking. I need to tell you about Taichi."

"What?" Yamato replied quickly. "Tell me!"

"I don't know how to put this," Hikari said. "But we were sledging and I can't remember very well but I saw Taichi's sledge capsize. And the next thing I know the ambulance have come. Now Taichi is unconscious and is in hospital."

Yamato's body froze. If he hadn't been holding on to his phone tightly he would have dropped it.

"Hikari," Yamato said, taking deep breaths. "Where is this hospital? I have to visit him."

"Oh, it's this..."

The hospital wasn't very far from Yamato's house, so he managed to run there in just under 10 minutes. As he looked for Taichi's room he saw many wounded patients. Yamato just hoped Taichi wasn't badly injured. As Taichi's room came into sight, Yamato saw Hikari sitting on the chair in front of the door.

"The doctors say Taichi isn't badly injured." Hikari said.

Yamato let out a sigh of relief.

"But they're not sure how long it will take for him to regain consciousness." Hikari continued. "You can go in there and see him if you like."

Yamato walked into Taichi's room and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Taichi," Yamato whispered. "I'm sorry for this morning."

He paused, as if he was waiting for a reply.

"I hope you wake up soon."

He paused again.

"And Taichi," Yamato whispered into his ear.

"I love you..."


End file.
